Revenge
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: A new blader shows up and "request" Gingka to take her to Koma Village, to where Gingka and Ryuga first met. What is she planning ? What will happen ? What does she have to do with Ryuga's death ? Please read and and review. Thanks. OCs needed, form in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

* * *

Me: This is my first ever English Novel, hope you guy like it!

Gingka: What do you mean by "first ever 'English Novel'"?

Me: I write Chinese Novel before this, got a problem?

Gingka: Nope! I think so? Whatever!

Me: Anyways, sorry if my English is bad,I'm a Chinese. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1~ Gingka : She repaired Pegasis !**

Riing...riing... The bells gave out a clear ring as I opened the door of B-Pit. " Hey,

Madoka!" I called out ,trying to find Madoka.

"Who is Madoka ?" A sweet voice asked behind me. The voice was sweet as honey,

probably the sweetest voice that you've heard. "Just a friend of mine," I answered

quickly. I leaded the owner of the voice into the basement. "Hey! Isn't this rude!? Can we

just enter the basement without permission ?" I just explained that we got special permission since we are good friends.

"Yo! Madoka!" I must have shouted too suddenly. After that shout, all we heard is a bang

and saw Madoka fell with the chair. She was startled by me."Sorry, Madoka," I apologized.

"So, Madoka? How's my Pegasis ?" I just asked directly. "Well, about that there's still

some parts that I don't even know how to re... Hey!" She notice that the girl following

me in here just reached the working table and seemed to be doing something to Pegasis.

"Hey! Don't touch it!" Me and Madoka shouted the same thing at about the same time.

We snatched Pegasis from her, then we noticed something. Pegasis is fully repaired!

"How did you do it!?" Madoka asked. She was surprised that she accomplished something

she can't. "..." She didn't answer anything.

* * *

Thank for reading, I know it's bad. Yeah I know, you can stop nagging now. I may update

pretty slowly because I still have examinations in September , so please forgive me.

Please R&R, this may make me update more faster. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

* * *

Me: Ok! Ok! I know! My last story was too short.

Gingka: Yeah! You're short story is going to ruin my reputation.

Me: Yeah! Yeah! Blahblahblahblah...

Gingka: Hey stop it!

Me: Madoka would you mind?

Madoka: Eh?

Me&Gingka: 3,2,1 Go Shoot! (Starts a Beybattle)

Madoka: Ryugafangirl does not Metal Fight Beyblade , enjoy~

* * *

**Last chapter** :

Pegasis is fully repaired! "How did you do it!?" Madoka asked. She was surprised that she accomplished something she can't. "..." She didn't answer anything...

* * *

**Chapter 2~ Madoka : Who does she thinks she is ?**

I looked at the girl. She wears a blue blouse T-shirt with a japanese word "ice" on it, short white gloves that shows off her long and slim fingers, a white long sleeve jacket that stops above her waist, two boxes attached to a chain to hold her Beyblade and her Beylauncher, black miniskirt shorter than ever decorated with cross all over it and a pair of black high heel boots that reached her thighs.

She was about Gingka's height and age (14 years old). Or maybe younger. Her skin was so smooth and white. Her long "close to white" blue hair fluttered in the wind. Despite her sweet voice, she looks more mature than Tsubasa (definitely not Gingka, he's on the same childish level as Yuu). But when I look at her eyes, they reminded me of "that person". I quickly turned my head around to avoid those scary eyes.

She should be a model instead of a blader. She looks pretty, but who is she? Rather than guessing, I decide to ask Gingka.

"Gingka, you haven't introduce her to me right? What's her name?" I asked. Surprisingly, his answer was these three words : I don't know. I was so confusing, then he explained.

** Gingka's Flashback **

In the morning of the same day~

The airplane just arrive at Japan's airport. Gingka got off the plane and went for a hamburger feast. He walked to B-Pit from there purposely so that he could visit the Beystadium to watch a few Beybattles along the way. He was about to call it a day when a girl approached him. She begged Gingka to bring her to Koma Village. He asked her plenty times for her name but she didn't answer. Since it was a bit too late, he decided to discuss about it at B-Pit.

** End of Flashback **

Gingka told her the whole story. Apparently, Gingka tried to ask for her name but she won't say. Who does she thinks she is anyway!? Then, I asked him back. "What do you think? Are you going to take her there?" "I think so. She seems to have important stuff to do there" this was his reply. I told him that I'm going to go with him, only I didn't tell him that I didn't trust her. I packed my bag, and brought less stuff than usual since Benkei isn't here to help me carry it.

Bam!"I want to go too!I want to go too!I want to go too!" Kenta overheard our conversation and begged us to bring him along too. A word "Ok!" from Gingka and we all set out to Koma Village in the morning.

As we were about to reach the spot where the secret passage is located, Kenta accidentally activated a trap. Everybody except the girl we brought along was trapped. "Hey! Did you set up this trap !?" I asked a stupid question. I was sure it was her. Then she answered coolly :" No, I didn't ! You all are just too slow. I saw Kenta touched the trap and I just escaped fast! That's all!" She shot the bullet back at me! It must be her, I'm sure.

An old friend walked out of a bush beside. "Eh! Gingka!? Sorry, I thought it was somebody else." That old friend apologized. He was Hyoma. He destroyed the trap with his **Rock Aries ED145B**.

* * *

Happy now? This is more longer than the last one. Still, I apologize for my broken this chapter I wrote it in Madoka's point of view, except for the flashback , it was in Gingka's point of view. Hyoma (who wasn't one of the active characters) showed up in this chapter, you didn't forgot about him did you? I'll just put some information about him down here. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Hyoma**

**Gender** :

Male

**Age** :

13 (Metal Fusion)

14 (Metal Masters)

15 (Metal Fury)

**Current Beyblade(s)**:

Rock Aries ED145B

**Friends**:

Gingka Hagane

Kenta Yumiya

Hokuto

Madoka Amano

**Rivals**:

Gingka Hagane

**Enemies** :

Reiji Mizuchi

Doji

**Occupation(s)**:

Defender of Koma Village

Beyblader

**Behind the scenes**

**First anime appearance** :

The Mysterious Hyoma

**Seiyū** :

Tetsuya Kakihara

**English voice actor** :

Lyon Smith


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge**

* * *

Me: L-Drago Special Move ! **Dragon Emperor Life Destructor**!

Gingka: Go Pegasis ! Special Move ! **Super Cosmic Nova**!

Me& Gingka: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

Madoka: The score now is (Ryugafangirl:Gingka) 2:2 !

Me: I'm going to end this and defeat you with L-Drago !

Gingka: Give me all you've got!

Madoka: This may take a while. Ryugafangirl does not own Beyblade. Enjoy~

* * *

**Last chapter**:

"Eh! Gingka!? Sorry, I thought it was somebody else." That old friend apologized. He was Hyoma. He destroyed the trap with his Rock Aries ED145B...

* * *

**Chapter 3~ Kori: Those pathetic fools...**

That three fools just fell from the trap hanging on that tree. Seriously, is their brains made out of rocks? I mean that the traps were lying on the ground like that and they didn't even noticed !? I'll only consider that Madoka girl smartest among those clowns, I could see her looking at me with her "I don't trust that girl" eyes

Wait! Who's Kori you ask? It's me, the one girl with a sweet voice, ordered that fool, Gingka to bring her to Koma Village, duh!

Still they didn't even know my name and my plans to do in Koma Village. Till then, they'll know.

Anyways, we all five people walked through the same secret tunnel they went before .( Refer to **Metal Fight Beyblade / Beyblade Metal Fusion Ep. 16 : The Magnificent Aries**)

At the end of the tunnel, a freakishly talking dog welcomed us. Kenta and Madoka started to play with the talking dog called Hokuto. The dog just kept screaming telling them not to treat him like a dog. This is just too crazy. A talking dog shouting about not to treat it like a dog? Anyways, I better be careful if I still want to stay by them, I could see that the dog smelt something up my sleeve.

We went to Gingka's place for a rest. Then, I asked him for another request - bring me to the place where he first met Ryuga, with that same stupid old sweet voice.

How can he ever resist my sweet little voice ? He agreed, scone he thought there's nothing there now. I hugged him saying thanks for a million times. I could tell that Madoka likes him. Why? She was about to blow up. Her face was red in anger and jealousy when she saw my actions. I think I saw Gingka blushing when I hugged him too. It was funny, you would have laugh so hard that your stomach hurts so much when you get to see their faces. Too bad, you couldn't.

We stood at the foot of the foot of the hill. The flight of super long stairs goes on forever and on top of the hill was the temple which once hold the Forbidden Bey. It was a fascinating view. Race to the top ! The thought flash over our minds. And we dashed up there like there's a box full of diamonds up there.

Gingka and Hyoma grew up in Koma Village surrounded by mountains and forest, but their stamina wasn't near anywhere I expected; Madoka and Kenta came from the city, so their stamina are worst than ever, I didn't even know how did they travel all over the world in search of the Legendary Bladers like this; I'm the fastest among them, of course, I have to do plenty of special training to get this far. It was obvious that I won the race, just with a few jumps. Am I great or what ? We finally reached the top.

* * *

Ok, no beybattles like the other fanfic? You're wrong next chapter, there will be an epic battle. The more the reviews, the story gets more epic. Anyway, Kori is the girl's name for your information. Yeah, what she's thinking and how she looks have a massive difference. "Don't judge a book by its cover" , okay? Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge**

* * *

Me: *pant* *pant* didn't now that you were that strong.. *cough*

Gingka: Who do you *pant* think I am? I'm one of the Legendary ...*faint*

Madoka: Gingka! Gingka !

Me: Boys are just so weak! *cough* they faint easily. Wake up and continue the

battle like a man, you're not going to win.

Madoka: It's a tie, nobody won or lost! I'll take him to the hospital.

Me: *huff* *huff* I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Enjoy... *faints*

* * *

**Last Chapter**:

Gingka and the gang raced up the stairs. Kori reached first with Hyoma and

Gingka came in second as Madoka and Kenta climbing the stairs with a long

enough time to build Rome. They finally reached the temple on top of the hill.

* * *

**Chapter 4~Gingka: The second L-Drago ?**

We waited till those two finally arrived. Still, I was amazed that someone could

possibly beat Hyoma's speed. She climbed the stairs like skipping and hopping

on a flat surface. She doesn't even feels tired.

I took a look at the entrance of the temple, a pile of boulders blocked it. Hyoma

and the girl noticed too, we took out our beys and tried to clear the boulders.

(By we, I meant me and Hyoma.) The boulders were smashed into hundreds of

pieces by our double attack.

We entered the temple successfully. That place was still the same as two years

ago. It was like someone cleared away most of the boulders inside and sealed

the entrance with the boulders. Why did anyone tried to do it? There should be

nothing in here now.

The bridge connected to the other side wasn't repaired. The other side was used

to hold the Forbidden Bey L-Drago owned by my ultimate rival, Ryuga. The two

"land" was surrounded by hot and boiling lava. It was impossible to get to the

other side.

"Wait! What're you..." I heard Hyoma yelling out. I turned around and saw

the girl leaping over the lava. I can't watch. She's going to fell into the lava

and...

"Eh? Gingka! Look over there!" That was Kenta's voice. I looked, waiting to see

her sinking into the lava. Instead of falling, she managed to get to the other

side. Our heart skipped a beat right there.

I saw her pressing her palm on the wall and the ground starts shaking. I was

thinking about running for my lives when something appeared from beneath the

lava. It connected the two lands and formed a bridge. We quickly crossed it and

met up with the girl at the other side.

We all crossed the bridge and the girl removed her palm from the wall, the

stone bridge soon disappeared into the lava and a door opened up at the spot

where she activated the bridge.

We followed her into a secret passage. It was really dark inside there. The girl

took out a torch and lighted it up. We walked to the end of the passage and

found ourselves in a big cave. In the middle was a huge crystal giving out a

bright golden light. The light became brighter as we get near it.

On the crystal were words wrote in a secret language. I know this language.

This was a special language that only two families know. One of them was the

Hagane family.

"**Once, two star fragments fell from the sky. One is pure white, the other black. **

**The black star fragment contains a strong dark power, it fell into the greedy **

**king's hands. He ordered the people to make the strongest weapon of all **

**mankind with it, Beyblade. The evil passed down for centuries and the dark **

**power grew more and more stronger.**

**We made another Beyblade to defend ourselves. The war between good**

**and evil started. After a long time, the war finally ended. We sealed it **

**away so no one could ever use it again. The white bey was named **

**Pegasus and was given to the Hagane family. **

**Then, something happened one day. That night, the forbidden bey **

**became active again. The dragon showed up above the temple and **

**divide into two. I went to check on it. In the temple was a gold bey **

**beside the forbidden bey. The partner who came with me tried to get it **

**but was repelled by some energy. Only I could use it. It has the same **

**power as the forbidden bey. I sealed it in here so no one including the **

**villagers will know about it. In the future, the chosen one will be **

**destined to have this bey. Only the chosen one will know the way to **

**break the crystal.**"

Both me and the girl read it out since the others can't read it. The story was

mainly about the history of Beyblade but with something new that I never

knew, there's a second L-Drago? Wait, did the girl just read that too? How did

she get to understand it?

"How did you manage to understand that language?" I asked."It's my family's

secret language **too**." She approached a smaller pile of crystals at

the side and started moving it to a random spot. She did the same for several

other piles of crystals.

"Eh? That formation looks familiar." Madoka took out her mini computer and

started to search. " Ah! The **Draco** constellation!" Me and Madoka said it out

loud at the same time. The formation is finally complete and all crystals started

to shine.

The biggest crystal in the middle started to crack. In the middle was a gold

version L-Drago Destructor girl just took it and kept it. She walked

towards another passage and went on. We could only follow her to get out of

here. She seems to know this temple better than me.

After half an hour or so, we made it to the exit. The first thing I did was to pull

out my bey and aimed it at her.

" Who are you?" I asked preparing to launch my bey.

"Hmm?A beybattle? Interesting, I'll check out my new bey's powers. You'll

regret it," she said as she took out that L-Drago she got just now."

"Go Shoot!"

* * *

Hey! Believe me! That gold version L-Drago Destructor F:S really exists. I

bought one last year. It was an extremely rare bey. It's a limited edition bey

and one of my favorites. And there's another thing, you think that no one could

jump over that lava, especially Kori? Ryuga did it before too people, he didn't

use the bridge but jumped over it. Recall people!Finally,I stopped at the "Go

Shoot" part in purpose. Why? Because I'm a spoiler. XP

* * *

1144 words, I must be crazy...


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge**

* * *

**Gingka**: Hey! Why did you end the story at the most epic moment?

**Me**: Because I'm a spoiler! XD *troll face*

**Gingka**: Grr! Kenta, tag battle!

**Kenta**:...*absent minded*

**Me**: Come on, not strong enough to win me? Tsubasa!

**Gingka&me**: Go Shoot!

**Kenta**: Ehh? They've already started the battle?

**Tsubasa**: Ryugafangirl does not own MFB or any of us except the OCs.

**Yuu**: Hey! Why is Tsubasa the disclaimer but not me!?

* * *

**Last Chapter**:

Kori got her new bey: Gold L-Drago Destructor F:S and Gingka challenges her to a beybattle, finding her suspicious.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The New Info!**

**(Normal POV)**

"Go Shoot!" Kori and Gingka shouted.

"Go! L-Drago!" Kori made her first move. Her bey charges at pegasis's direction.

"Waah! Pegasis! Dodge it!" Pegasis dodged the attack skillfully.

"Oh no, I wasn't aiming at you all the time. Do you think that I'll use such predicable move?" L-Drago was spinning in a triangular shape by using three stones nearby to rebound it. "Let's see how you escape from this attack!"

L-Drago charges at Pegasis in a massive speed, it couldn't dodge it. Pegasis was thrown into the air.

" Ah! I see!" Madoka said while holding her mini computer. "The triangular spinning made it impossible to predict from which direction it's coming from, it can also be used as a barrier to keep other beys locked inside."

"Well, you must have forgotten about Pegasis's wings, didn't you?" Gingka's preparing to launch his special move.

"Pegasis! Starblast attac..."

"Oh no, not going to happen! L-Drago!"

The two beys turned into beast form. The gold eastern dragon flew and smashed the light blue pegasus. Pegasis was smashed back to the ground.

"It's in attack mode! Be careful Gingka!" Madoka warned.

"Pegasis!"

"Finishing attack! L-Drago!"

L-Drago pushed Pegasis into the soft wet ground. Pegasis stopped spinning instantly . Gingka lost, he stood there like a puppet. It was a long time that he'd lost in a beybattle so easily.

Kori retrieved her bey and was going to leave.

"Wait!" Gingka yelled.

"..."

"Who are you?" This time, she answered.

"... Kori. I was only here to get back what belonged to me. I'll give you guys an advice, better look out! Especially the two of you!"

"Us? For what?" Gingka and Kenta asked.

She's gone. Gingka was furious. Madoka was calming him down. They didn't noticed that Kenta was missing. He was chasing her.

They went back to the village.

"I knew she was planning something all the time! "Madoka said in anger "you shouldn't have took her here!"

" Yeah yeah, I know. What is she warning us about anyways?"

"Ahh! I forgot all about Kenta!"

"Did he got lost in the forest? It's dangerous in there at night!" Gingka said worriedly.

"Let's go find him!"

"Kenta! Kenta!" Gingka and Madoka's voice echo throughout the forest.

"There's no need to search for him!" Hokuto suddenly appeared.

"Eh? But why? The forest is dangerous in the night and you knew that!" Gingka said.

" Kenta's not in here !"

"What did you say?" Madoka asked surprisingly.

"He went chasing after that Kori girl. After all the training he had with Ryuga, he can take care of himself."

"..." The two of them didn't say anything.

"He must've heard that girl saying something about Ryuga." Hokuto continued.

"Ryuga..."

* * *

**(Kenta's POV)**

*huff* *huff*

The sky is turning dark. Sorry Gingka, I went away without telling you again. I'm very very very sorry, but I need to get information from Kori.

She walked to the exit of Koma Village and stopped. I thought there was something there. A tiger? Snake? Then, she turned around and glare at me. I wasn't afraid, Ryuga often glare at me too. I look at her eyes, those golden eyes were just too familiar.

Seeing that I'm not afraid of her glare, she asked coolly," what do you want kid?"

"Are you related to...r...r..ryu...", I can't call out his name, every time I heard or say "his" name, I will be reminded of the scene of " him " dying.

" Ryuga, I suppose ?" Kori finished my sentence.

" Y..yes." Tears are starting to fall from my eyes. "Please! Tell me!"

" You're my enemy, why should I tell you?" She replied.

" E..enemy?" I was confused.

" You're the reason why Ryuga died." She was going to leave, AGAIN.

"M...me?" It must be a mistake.

"Yeah! If he didn't gave his Star Fragment to you, he won't be sealed away now!"

"Sealed away?" So, Ryuga didn't die?

Kori had disappeared. All I can do now is to tell Gingka about the info I got from Kori.

* * *

Was the story short? Yeah, it was. this is my reason:

I've ran out of ideas! I should be focusing on this story now, but I was planing for this fanfic's season two! Help!

Anyways, I need some OCs from you guys to let Gingka Battle with.

* * *

Please include OC's :

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Clothes:**

**Hair and eye colour:**

**Bey:**

**Special attack:**

* * *

Even if this chapter is already posted for a long time, I'll be still recruiting OCs until this fanfic is complete. **Thanks**.


End file.
